dungeongemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Positions in the Game
In response to Evolution Comment of GamerGurl33. I'm amazed that you have 5 ☆ heroes that you can evolve at all. I thought I was slightly ahead of you. Not any more now. It's a pity you ilve in a different world with your Windows 8.1 so that we can't be friends. :/ I like Serena 2014-12-04 :I like Serena, I hope I am replying to your comment about our respective positions in the game in the right place. I guess I'll see when it posts. I was very lucky in that after about 1 1/2 weeks of playing DG, something screwed up and I ended up uninstalling and re-installing the entire program. Strangely, that did not immediately start me over as if it was Day 1, but it did a couple of days later. Rather than being upset, I was actually quite happy, since I had made many mistakes when I first started playing because initially I had very little understanding of the game. It was wonderful to be able to begin again without really much of a loss. : After my fresh start, I finished the first 12 dungeons with relative ease (since I'd already struggled through them once), acheiving all three crowns and high attack/scores. Between that and having incredible results with the Elite portal (pretty much every time I used it I got something great, even though it was only one hero at a time and not all that often...I could hardly believe that I was being so lucky). I was able to score Orcish Swindler, Gaia The Conjurer+, Mage of the Flames, Orcish Shaman, Posiden's Essence, Ruler of the Roots, and Mistress of the Freeze+ within the next 10 days or so. : I seemed to go through an'' extremely'' lucky period with the Elite portal for about two to three weeks, although it's now totally gone the other way. Along with the heroes I've already mentioned, I was also able to gain a lot of Rare cards as well. Right before my luck changed, I picked up Skull Smasher, and was able to get Hella the Conjurer to drop in the Weekly event. : Haven't gotten much of any value in the last couple of weeks except a few good Rares. I've been hoping to score Mind Leech, but it hasn't happened so far, and frankly I don't use the Elite portal that often now, maybe three or four times a week, and still only get one hero at a time. : This is the first game I've ever spent money on and I do try to limit my use of gems, but it seems that if you want to play for more than a short period of time, you've got to have them to renew your energy, plus I was totally stressed with not having enough Hero List spaces, and not being able to restore my HP in the dungeons, Also, I don't think you can get the really rare cards without using the Elite portal if you're not at Tower level. I will admit though, that I used far more gems than I probably should have to restore my HP & AP which allowed me to get through a lot of dungeons, that I probably otherwise wouldn't have. I'm currently on Dungeon #66, and have gotten 3 crowns on 1-65. I can't even get out of Level 1 without multiple HP restores on #66 though, so I've decided it's not worth it and am gonna have to enhance my team quite a bit more before I tackle it again. : Anyway, back to where I'm at in the game. I've also been really lucky to get quite a few Friends with very highly enhanced heroes, especially considering that I'm using Win 8.1 and I'm not on Facebook. I just basically send a friend invite to pretty much anyone I use as a Helper. It's been great that so many of them are on Win 8.1 (which of course I can't tell), and have accepted my invites. The lousy part involves yet another Gameloft Win 8.1 bug, in that every time I gain a new Friend, it deletes one of my old ones. Still somehow I've managed to gain 23 friends, so I keep the invites going out (I had 25 two days ago, boo hoo). I'm sure some of them are actually deleting me, but I think the majority of them just get booted by the bug, :-(. : Although we're all about the same Game Level, most of my Friends have all five of their team members at max stars and very high enhancement levels. I compare my stats with them (as much as I am able to considering that I keep running into the Win 8.1 no-scroll Friends List issue, where if it scrolls at all, it will freeze up if I go in and look at the stats of just a couple of friends), and I am usually not too far off from them. I find that amazing considering that my team is not that enhanced or evolved yet. : My base team right now is: Leader - Hella the Conjurer (5* of 6, Lvl 48 of 65), Skull Smasher (5* of 6, Lvl 48 of 65), Mage of the Flames (4* of 5, Lvl 43 of 45), Orcish Swindler (4* of 5, Lvl 43 of 45), and Orcish Shaman+ (5* of 5, Lvl 45 of 99). : I went ahead & evolved Orcish Shaman to 5* because he is my strongest (and for a long time was my only high level) Wood hero, but he was still relatively weak when compared with my other team members. Also, I had not found the wiki and your wonderful charts when I evolved him, so I didn't know that it wasn't going to help him that much. If I had it to do again, after seeing your chart, I probably would have left him at max level 4*, since he's not that much stronger now, and it's cost a lot to get him where he is. : I also wonder if I'm keeping too many heros. I have 25 total (5 - 3* maxed; 9 - 3", can evolve to 4*; 6 - 4* can evolve to 5*; 2 - 5* maxed; and 3 - 5* can evolve to 6*;). I've kept them because I'm planning to make mono teams later on, but that just means that I've ended up spreading my enhancement XP around...maybe too much, although I do try to concentrate on enhancing my team members and higher star levels first. After what happened with Orcish Shaman and now that I have your chart to go by, I probably won't evolve Orcish Swindler and Mage of the Flames for awhile, once they're at their max 4* level of 45. : That's probably the thing that I love best about this game - every move you make needs to be thought out in advance, and all the ramifications and alternatives considered before doing it. And boy does all of your research help with those decisions! For instance, I had a couple of heroes that I used for enhancement material because they initially seemed to be so weak or duplicated skills with other higher level cards that I also had, but if I had had your chart to look at, I would have known that they gained strength later on (Titiana Freeze is one I would love to have back). : Well, this turned out to be a lot longer than I'd planned, but at least now you can compare where you are to where I am, and you'll know how I got there. I'm not sure if I said this or just implied it, but I don't know that I'm necessarily in that good of a place, because I think, based on comparing my team with my Friends, that I really have gotten ahead of where I should be, since I have not been able to enhance my top level heroes to as high as it seems like they should be for the level that I'm at. : For now, I think I'm pretty much just going to lay back and concentrate on doing the Hourly events and try to enhance my highest level heroes as much as possible. It gets a little boring, but it seems to be the smartest thing to do. I've already got most of the EVO's I'll need for the evolvement of the cards I currently have based on my completed Excel chart :-), except of the Keeper of the Knowledge - I have 4 and need 47....lol, so will have to work on that. : Hope this info is helpful for you, or at least interesting. Once again, thanks for all your good work. I can tell you love statistics, as I do, and the charts have been soooo helpful for me. I'll continue to try and contribute to them in any way that I can. :GamerGurl33 2014-12-11 : :: GamerGurl33, nice that you've been able to get your game started up again so that you can play! :: I have been playing the weekly event at extreme for 30 times now, with the express purpose to get Hella. The only reason I can do so is because I have the who makes me practically invulnerable to any damage. No such luck though, I'm starting to think the game is mixed up - perhaps our rewards got mixed up, and you got Hella when I've been fighting so hard to get her! :/ :: Anyway, I have found , , and . :: They actually showed up repeatedly while running the quest dungeons - and they make a ferocious team! After evolving them to 5 star heroes, I believe they are the strongest 5 star heroes that exist. Stronger even than the gods (as long as they are 5 stars only). And on top of that, they form the combo Iron Ladies, making the whole team much stronger yet. :: My team is completed by , who I want to replace by , who makes a mean combo together with . :: Oh, and I've just made templates to prettify the pages here as you can now see in this comment. : :: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 22:52, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I like Serena, you are very lucky to have the Winged Healer. I have a Friend who has her as Team Leader and I have been using her as a Helper quite often. I also just recently picked up Ruby Templer and am working on enhancing her. It's kind of ironic to me that you mentioned the Iron Ladies combo (there are so many combos out there now, I can't keep up with them all), because I thought Ruby Templer was male. I don't know if you've noticed, but I feel that while some heroes are clearly male and others clearly female, the gender of many of them seems much less clearly defined in their illustrations, particularly with regard to their costumes, which often seem to be a mixture of male and female styling. I find this interesting and wondered if this was a deliberate attempt by Gameloft make the game more appeaingl to female players, while at the same time trying not to alienate the male players, who are of course the majority of gamers.. Anyway, once again, I digress :). Sorry you've been unable get Hella. Not to rub it in, but I've actually gotten her twice in the Weekly event, so I was able to raise her skill level to 2. She is really one of the best all-around cards as far as I'm concerned because she not only has awesome ATK, but healer skill to replace 50,000 ATK as well, which increases to 75,000 when she is evolved to 6*s. Most of the Healer cards have such wimpy ATK that I'm not sure whether I'll ever use them. In fact, I've been thinking about posting to the DG discussion forum, to get some opinions about using healer cards. I know that very few of my high level Friends teams include them, and I've really been considering whether I should go ahead and sacrifice cards like Elven Iceya and Straya Elven as enhancement material. Even Gaia the Conjurer+, who I got fully evolved to 5 stars from the Elite Portal just doesn't seem worth spending the XP to keep leveling her up. How do you feel about the Healer cards? GamerGurl33 (talk) 06:55, December 12, 2014 (UTC)GamerGurl33 : 40 attempts at extreme and no cigar, erm, no Hella I mean. Booooooooooh!!!!!!!!!! : Take a look at this portrait of Ruby Templar. Female yes? I do agree that from her posture and clothing style she looks male, but at least her face still has female features. : I've also tried to upgrade the AP Skill level of Ana of the Light + with the last 20 or so that I've received. Again, no such luck. Not that I need it, but I still want to see it happen! : I agree on the Healer cards. Initially I was happy with Misty Bouquet +, but pretty soon her healing was not strong enough anymore. Hitting harder and taking less damage turned out to work way better. Interestingly the Winged Healer is a god, but also a bit of a healer. Since she makes me practically invulnerable to Wood damage, and she also provides a lot of REC, I can keep my hitpoints up. That is, simply destroying heart runes is usually enough to keep my hitpoints up. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 19:55, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes, I like Serena, ''your're definitely right about Ruby Templer's face. In fact, after I read your last post, I immediately went and looked at her face close up and was able to see that her features are totally female. It was her posture and clothing style that led me to believe that she was male, since you can't really see her face unless you magnify it (as you did the above thumbnail) or get really close to the screen in the full body view. ' :: Another illustration of what I'm talking about is Orcish Swindler. While his facial features, body type and body position are definitely male, his costume appears to have a bra-like top with breasts (or are those just pecs, lol), and the overall design of his costume is not too dissimilar to the one that Mistress of the Freeze (definitely a female) has on. On the other hand, I think the thumbnail of Mistress of the Freeze++ looks decidely male, at least at the size we normally see it in the game, although when she's full size she's completely feminine. Maybe I'm just crazy, but that's how those details strike me and I was just wondering if anyone else saw them the same way. :: Because I play poker online, I've noticed that often the avatars (which are thumbnail pix) give a completely different impression of what an illustration actually looks like than when you can see it larger . The avatars normally are so small (unless you make the table full screen), that a lot of the time you can't even tell what they are. :: Since I'm on the subject of thumbnails, how do you copy icons and other things from the game? Of course, since I'm on a different OS, perhaps your method won't work for me any way ;p . :: Funny, how different our experience with the game has been. For instance you mentioned your frustration with Ana of the Light. When I had her (before I merged her into Centaur Reborn, who is essentially the same character with higher skill and one more star), I was able to get her skill level up to 3. Go figure. :: GamerGurl33 ::: I'm about to give up on Hella. It seems the game is not willing to give her to me. So perhaps I should move on. Ah well, perhaps I'll take a couple more stabs at her, since I would really like to get her. ::: Since I did get a couple of levels in the process (most of my heroes are level 70 now), and I've been finetuning my gem selection skills, it seems I can get further with the quest dungeons now. Just need to get a perfect score on 61-69 and I'll get 20 gems! With the 10 I have that is enough for the Elite Portal. ::: And I'll see how far I can get with the Tower Quest this time. Someday I might be able to get Raven Dark , which is one of the very few heroes that can evolve twice. ::: I've googled how to make screenshots on my Android device. On my device that happens when I press the Back button and the Power button simultaneously. Turns out those screenshots have a much higher resolution than is shown on the screen in-game. So whenever I want to take a closer look at someones face or features, I make a screenshot that I can then enlarge. ::: And as you will have noticed, I'm adding the pictures to these wikia pages as I go. ;D ::: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 20:05, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I like Serena , I keep asking this question but so far no one has answered me so maybe you can help me out. How do you get to the Tower Quest? I have a feeling I already know the answer though, as I recently was able to read through many of the comments on the DG Facebook page, which included some screen shots from either Android or IOS. Is it listed on your "Important News" screen? The screenshot I saw on Facebook (not sure which system it is) shows an item list of events (Alien Treasures, Ruby-Eye, Absolute Zero and Summer Wind). Then there are some other thigs including New Features, Game Tip of the Day, and one that says (I believe...kinda hard to read) Hob Daily Event. Is the Tower Quest found on this page? On Win 8.1, our Important News page doesn't look anything like this. Rather than listings, it is in a prose-type format, and shows events and special promotions that were for September. Of the events I saw listed on the Facebook screenshot, "Summer Wind" was the only one I had seen within my game program. It is a Weekly event that Gameloft has had running several different times since I started playing. To access the Weekly/Daily/Hourly events, we have to go to the Dungeons page. At the top of the page where you see the Dungeon map, there is a banner that says "Limited-Time Events with a > symbol. If you click on the banner, it takes you to a listing page, which is only roughly similar to that "Important News" screen shot that I saw. Ours has rectangular blocks with illustrations. Rigtht now I can see two - the first is for the Return of Purity (Weekly), which is where we are still being offered the chance to win Hella. I think she's been the 'Hero of the Week' for the past three weeks, at least. Even though the Weekly Event name has changed every week, the prizes have remained the same during this time. Since this is the weekend, the second block is Coin Dungeon (Daily), which usually shows up on Saturday and Sunday. This is where we have the chance to get the Golden Knight and/or Golden Prince, along with some one and two star heroes. The Weekly and Daily listing blocks (and the Hourly one, when it shows up) each have a timer which tells you how long that particular event will be available. Strange, I'm looking at the Coin Dungeon and its countdown clock only shows 3 hours and 13 minutes left. Since it's almost 4pm on Saturday, I guess they're not going to have it available for the whole weekend like they usually do. Maybe Gameloft has fixed the Win 8.1 bug on the Hourly XP event (we haven't had one since Monday), where we couldn't do the Hard level without the program crashing. Would be great if they offer it to us later on today and tomorrow. Anyway, if you click on one of these listing blocks, it takes you to a screen where you choose the level you want to play: Easy, Normal or Hard. I've heard people mention the 'Extreme' level, but evidently we don't have it. Once you choose your level and click on it, you can select your Helper and then proceed to the actual event. Other than the Dungeon Map, that is the only place that any quests/events are listed for us (except for the outdated ones on the "Important News" screen. GamerGurl33 : Here's a couple of screenshots that show how it works on Android. : Can you make screenshots on your Windows 8.1 tablet now? I have found 6 Ways to Take Screenshots in Windows 8 & 8.1, Using Built-in Tools . That should help to get it done. : On the left bottom you can see some kind of crystal with a colored circle around it. When I click it, the Tower Conquest screen pops up. : On my device the Important News page is also severly outdated. And on the screenshot of my main screen you can see the text: Fight in Ruby-Eye and try to win the super-powerful "Stromfuror. I would like to have him, but I can tell this is also outdated since the corresponding weekly event was months ago. It has always been there, and it's not changing in any way. : As for my Limited-Time events, they look like this: : As you can see, there are 2 weekly events, the Coin Dungeon daily event, and the XP hourly event. I do know that the Coin Dungeon begins and ends every saturday, to be replaced by another Coin Dungeon II event on Sunday with exactly the same features. : If you can get the screenshots working on your device, I'd be interested how the screenshots on Windows 8.1 look! : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 21:35, December 13, 2014 (UTC) As for my progress in the game, I'm currently level 84 and I'm at Quest dungeon 81. My team of heroes is: at level 90, level 70, level 73, level 70, and level 70. My team includes the combo Iron Ladies, giving me +15% on HP, ATK, and REC for all heroes. My favorite helper is Freya + who gives me an additional 30% ATK and 30% HP for the 3 heroes I have including her. Whenever I get into a fight, I pick one of the first 4 heroes as the Leader of my team depending on which type of dungeon I'm getting into. The Winged Healer is perfect to protect me from Wood damage, and each of the Iron Ladies is perfect for each of the primary elements, since each of them gives +40% ATK and +40% HP in their respective elements. The target that I've set myself, is to get a God from a weekly event. As you know I've been trying to get Hella, or Ice Axe as a second choice, but that is no longer possible now. So now I'm aiming for . She looks male, but she is actually female! Oh, and she was originally a Fire hero, and then she became a Light hero, and by now she is back at being a Fire hero. I'm afraid the icon I have uploaded for her is no longer correct. (Blush) I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 23:54, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I have my screenshots so I'm going to try & post them here, so we'll see how it goes. I'm really happy that you posted yours, as it was the first time I knew exactly what I was looking for to enter the Tower event. Unfortunately, as you'll see in my screenshots, we apparently don't have it yet in Win 8.1. We also only have only one Weekly event (Hella the Conjurer has been the hero for the last 4 weeks, at least), and no Extreme play level - only Hard, Normal, and Easy. The Hard level on the hourly events is still crashing the game, but it appears that Gameloft may be trying to fix it, as they took it away from us for a week, then yesterday it appeared to be available continuously from around 3pm (EDT, which is GMT -5) and was still there when I checked right before bed at 1AM. Today it seems to be on the regular schedule. However, the Hard level still crashes :-( . Sorry for the extra photo uploads. I thought the first ones were too big. Don't know how to delete them. GamerGurl33 : Nice! : Don't worry about the picture sizes. Indeed, you cannot delete them after uploading. However, since I have been promoted to admin, I could delete them. although I do not see any immediate need to do so. : Now I can finally see what the Windows 8.1 screens look like! : I'm noticing that the Android screens show more information and more features. Each event shows a count for the total number of possible trophies gathered. And it shows CLEAR when all possible trophies have been gathered. Furthermore, on Android there is usually an extra effect. In my screen shot it is that we only have to pay half the energy to enter a dungeon. : Anyway, I've noticed that there is also a Russian version of the game that appears to have many more heroes than we have. See for instance here: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1577068522527594&set=p.1577068522527594&type=1 : This appears to be a Dragon Enchantress tat I've never seen in the game! I'm eager to see her, and others, show up in the game. So it seems there is a yet more advanced version of the game out there! (With hopefully fewer bugs. :/) : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 23:09, December 16, 2014 (UTC) : Hi, ''I like Serena, '' : Glad I could get the screenshots up for you. Now we can all see how Gameloft makes us Windows users look like poor relations...lol. Maybe that's why I have had such good luck with the Elite portal....because we have so few places to get SRs. I just re-uped my gems and went to the Elite portal and was able to get Earth Whisperer. Not the most desirable hero in the world but a lot better than some. : I'm happy the extra photos won't cause any problems. I apologize for the poor screenshot quality. I pretty much only use this laptop for gaming and so I haven't done much with it - like set up to network it with my other machines, added my photo editing program, etc. I really HATE Windows 8.1 and only got this laptop because of some crazy lawsuit settlement from E Machines, for a Windows ME machine I haven't had/used in over 10 years. With the settlement credit it only cost me $100, so I figure it was almost free...lol. : Hard to believe that the Russians get a more advanced version of the game than the rest of us :-(. They must be massive gamers! I ''want ''that Dragon Enchantress! '' ''She looks soooo cool!! : Speaking of cool, after having the hourly XP event available to Windows users pretty much continuously on Monday (to make up for taking it away from us for a week, I guess), I went crazy and did it about 30 or 40 times, so I got a ton of Time and Experience Givers. In spite of what I had said previously, I decided to go ahead and evolve Orcish Swindler, Mage of the Flames, and Wolf Knight. : I think Wolf Knight is big time eye candy in his max evolution state. : : Just wish they had done a bit more with the Orcish designs. Compared to the others, they're pretty low key. And where in the world is Mage of the Flames head now that he's evolved....lol. Yeah, I know I'm a bit obsessive with the designs, but hey that's a major part of the game, as far as I'm concerned. : I don't know what Gameloft is doing with the XP event for us, except hopefully they're continuing to work on getting the bugs out. It was there at 3pm today, but missing again at 5pm. Sure makes me want to do it as much as I can whenever it shows up, because now you never know when you might see it again. : GamerGurl33 :